Pieces of Her Heart
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Rina must return to her kingdom and she's forced to leave someone very special to her behind. Will he understand, or will she have to break his heart? Read and find out!


_**A/N: **__This is a quick Rina x Masahiro one shot that I came up with to help me get past my current bout of writers block. _

_**Disclaimer: **__: I don't own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, __**Michiko Yokote **__and__** Pink Hanamori**__ do. _

Pieces of Her Heart

The shimmering moonlit ocean sprawled out in front of Rina as she stood on the cool sands of the beach. The gentle sea breeze ruffled her long emerald green hair. The silvery light reflected in the tears that fell down her cheeks. In her hand she clutched a small piece of paper, a message from her people. In it they were pleading for her to finally return home to her kingdom. Her leadership was sorely needed to speed along the rebuilding process.

She knew that her time on land would one day come to an end. Yet, at the same time she hoped that the day would never arrive. It wasn't because she would never see her two closest friends. No, she could always visit them in their kingdoms if she so desired. It was just one single soul that held her firmly in place on dry land, a bi-speckled young man who had after much effort, managed to win her heart.

She sat and waited for him to arrive. He was going to meet her there once he'd finished his training. As she did she leaned her head back and listened to the sound of the waves breaking on the shoreline. Closing her eyes she began to sing softly.

"_Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo... _

_Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Nazeka tsutawatte shimau  
Maru de saiai no hito no you ni _

_Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart" _

_

* * *

_

Masahiro pulled up to the parking lot and brought his motorcycle to a stop. He put the kickstand down and climbed off the machine and walked to the edge of the beach. Rina was clearly illuminated in the bright moonlight. She was sitting alone with her back to him. He stepped out onto the damp sand and made his way over to the spot. As he neared her, he heard her singing. He stopped where he was and listened to the emotion filled song. When she finally finished singing, he stepped over and took a seat next to her on the cool sand.

"That's a very pretty song. But I don't think I've ever heard you sing it before."

Rina wiped her eyes before looking over at her boyfriend. "That's because I've never sang it for you before. I'm glad you like it though. It has special meaning to me."

Even in the dim moonlight Masahiro could see that his girlfriend had been crying. "Rina, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"What makes you think that I've been crying?" she retorted, trying to get her voice to sound stronger.

"Well, your eyes are red and swollen and I can still see where they made your cheeks wet," he pointed out. "What's wrong? Please tell me so that I can help you."

"There is nothing you can do Masahiro. I have to handle this by myself."

A concerned look filled the young boxers face. "You don't have to do it alone. I'm here to help you."

Rina turned away as she felt new tears welling in her eyes. "No, there is nothing you can do to stop this!"

"Stop what? Is there something or someone bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing like that," she sighed. "Trust me, there is nothing you can do… except forget me…"

"Forget you? Why would I ever want to do something like that?" he questioned intently. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

Masahiro moved himself closer to the green haired girl and placed his arm around her. "You know, keeping things bottled up isn't good for you. It might make you feel better if you tell me what's troubling you."

Rina sighed softly, feeling the warmth of her boyfriend next to her. "I can't… I just don't know what to say or even how to say it."

"You're leaving aren't you?" he asked softly.

Rina was surprised by the question and it took her a moment to answer. "Wha… how do you know?"

The green haired boy sighed. "I had a feeling that this day would come. After all, you must return to where you belong."

"Masahiro…"

He turned and gave her a smile. "You have to return to the ocean, don't you my mermaid Princess."

Rina gasped. "How… how did you know? I never told you. If I had…"

The green haired man smiled. "You would have become sea foam or something like that. At least, that's what the legends say." He sighed. "I had a feeling it was something like that. All the times you had to suddenly leave when your shell locket glowed, the fact that you say you that you hate the water, yet you are drawn towards the ocean. Little things like that."

"But why did you stay with me? Why would you risk having your heart broken when I finally had to leave?"

He looked deep into her eyes and spoke sweetly. "It's because I love you Rina Toin. That's why. Even if I could only spend a short time with you, it was better than to have never met you at all."

For the first time since being ordered to return, Rina smiled. "I love you Masahiro Hamasaki. Thank you for understanding."

"I'm guessing you have to leave soon?"

The North Atlantic Princess nodded slowly. "Actually, I was already supposed to have left. But I wanted to see you one… last… time…" Tears filled her eyes as she stood up.

Masahiro stood as well and embraced his girlfriend one final time. "Good-bye Rina. I hope that someday…. someday that we will be able to once again see each other." He pulled her close and held her against him gently. "I will never forget you Rina; your love will live on forever in my heart."

"I never knew what love was until I met you Masahiro. Thank you for teaching me how to open my heart." With that Rina turned and ran into the ocean. There was a momentary flash of light and she was gone.

Masahiro stood on the beach and looked out at the shimmering water. He waited a little longer before turning and heading back up to his motorcycle. She was indeed special and for as long as he lived, he would never forget her.

* * *

Rina gave her emerald green tail fin a powerful kick, propelling her away from the shoreline. She didn't look back, not wanting to temp herself to return. Tears streamed from her eyes as she continued on into the depths of the sea.

She had always known that this day would arrive. Yet, in the back of her mind she had hoped that perhaps there might be some way that she could remain on land. But she was a Mermaid Princess. She had a duty and responsibility to those in her kingdom.

However, no matter how she tried to justify things, she couldn't forget the young man she'd just left behind. How he'd found a way into her heart. And the way he seemed to understand when she told him that she had to leave. She knew that even though she probably would never see him again, he would remain forever within the pieces of her heart.


End file.
